Valerie
Valerie is a companion in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. In-Game Description "Reliable comrade in battle, proud Valerie has rejected her predestination of becoming a paladin of Shelyn, and left the order to find her own way in life. Her loyalty to cause only be compared to her heavenly beauty. Sometimes she could be a trifle arrogant, but with her I feel protected, for she's a rock to cling to." Lore Due to her flawless, almost supernatural beauty, Valerie has been at the center of everyone's attention, even when she was still a child. Born into a noble Brevic family, the young girl soon became a shining star of high society. She quickly had to learn to resist the unwanted advances of her admirers, using cold arrogance and impeccable, distant manners as an impenetrable shield. Her father had chosen a great destiny for Valerie: she was supposed to become a paladin of Shelyn. However, the teachings of obedience and humbleness before the goddess of beauty and love appeared to be something that young Valerie wasn't too susceptible to - unlike the lessons of martial arts, which she mastered almost to perfection. The life of Valerie had changed dramatically when an act of blasphemy made her future path as Shelyn's paladin impossible. Having rejected the grace of the goddess, she left high society to take her fate into her own hands. Today Valerie is not some nobleman's pampered daughter. Instead, she has become a seasoned mercenary, who has lived through dozens of battles under the banners of Swordlords. Having her gorgeous hair cut off and her silk dresses replaced by steel armor, she has broken with her past without hesitation. But is the past ready to stay behind the proud and confident mercenary? Even the kindest of gods don't take well to blasphemy, and the revenge of Shelyn may not only be harsh, but also incredibly poetic. For those who appreciate her military talents, Valerie will become a reliable defender in every possible challenge. In battle, she uses a bastard sword and a tower shield. Valerie prefers full plate armor and defensive tactics: she waits patiently until the enemy reveals an opening, and only then she strikes with all her might. Valerie is a natural-born leader, who can inspire and rally people. If she gets an important role in the Kingdom governance, she can show her talents not only in state defense but also in the field of diplomacy. Although she once has rejected the path of a lady in high society, Valerie still knows how to behave in aristocratic circles and how to save face in conflict situations. Though she may prefer the way of the blade, if necessary, Valerie can actively participate in diplomatic maneuvers as well as in straightforward battles. Unlock Valerie will be first encountered during the Prologue of the game. If she leaves, you will need to go to the Ancient Tomb or speak to the Chief Sootscale located at the Old Sycamore when you are tracking Tartuccio. Romance Valerie is one of four potential love interests and romanceable by male player characters. Valerie appears rational and reserved. And yet, hidden behind all the self-control, her emotions yearn to break free. To win her heart you must first win her trust - and help her to come to peace with herself. Media Category:Companions Category:Characters fr:Valérie Category:Lore Category:Advisors